Mine
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Jasper le había dado la oportunidad de creer en el amor e incluso cometer locuras. Y luego de pasar tanto tiempo conociéndose decidieron lanzarse a la aventura de sus vidas... ONE-SHOT Inapirado en la canción MINE de Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... la canción es Mine, de Taylor Swift**

* * *

******

Mine

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? … You put your arm around me for the first time… You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter… You are the best thing that's ever been mine…_

Lo único que Jasper quería era que den las 7:30pm para terminar su turno, hace meses había llegado a la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad y para pagar sus libros había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. De repente, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, sabía eso indicaba que un cliente acababa de entrar, Jasper miró el reloj y eran las 7 pm y sonrió. Sabía que se trataba de Alice, aquella chica cuya sonrisa no se podía borrar de la mente. Era tan preciosa y su mirada era tierna, además era una muchacha muy amable. Ella siempre iba a ese lugar a la misma hora, la primera vez que la vio, parecía haber llorado, trató de levantarle el ánimo y lo consiguió, desde aquella noche, ella frecuentaba la cafetería a menudo. Lo extraño era, que aquella muchacha ponía una barrera, que no le permitía a Jasper acercarse más, acercarse como él quería. Al parecer, ella actuaba como si evitara, enamorarse.

-Hola ¿Qué pedirás hoy? –Preguntó el muchacho sonriéndole. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hola, ah… quisiera una…

-Malteada de fresa. –Completó Jasper, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo lo supones?

-Conozco a la gente.- Dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo.

-De hecho hoy quiero una malteada de vainilla. –Dijo Alice con suficiencia.

-Ok, ok y eso ¿A qué se debe? Siempre pides una de fresa…

-Hoy no chico sabelotodo.- le interrumpió sonriendo. – Y no puedes andar por la vida aparentando conocer las personas. –Añadió Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí? Pero sí las conozco.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me crees, –Ella negó con la cabeza. –Pues una prueba… Sé que si te invito al cine, después de mi turno, me dirás que no.

Alice sonrió y levantó la cartilla del menú, comenzó hacer como si la leyera. –Te equivocaste de nuevo. –Dijo Alice con naturalidad sin mirar directamente a Jasper, pues si lo miraba corría el riesgo de sonrojarse y él descubriría que la única razón que frecuentaba aquel sitio, era por él. Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Estoy listo en diez minutos.

-Pronto… tengo mucha tarea. –Alice sonrió contenta. Y lo miró de reojo, mientras él sonría y se apresuraba para salir.

Aquella cita bastó para que Alice decida darle al muchacho una oportunidad, él la fue conociendo poco a poco, cada cita hacía que Jasper quede prendido de Alice, aunque, ella era una muchacha muy reservada, así que él supo ir despacio y poco a poco se pudo ganar su corazón. Jasper amaba pasar tiempo con ella y ella disfrutaba cada minuto que compartía con él. Una noche fueron al muelle de la ciudad. A Alice le encantaba la creatividad de Jasper para planear sus citas, todas eran mágicas.

-Apuesto que traes a todas las chicas lindas que conoces aquí. –Alice resopló mientras Jasper le tendía la mano para que suba a un bote de remos.

-Te equivocas, llevo pocos meses viviendo aquí. Y solo conozco una chica linda… a ti.

Alice sonrió y tomó la mano de Jasper. Subió de un saltito al bote. Anocheció de pronto y las luces de la cuidad iluminaban el agua, mientras Jasper le comentaba sobre su ciudad natal, Alice quedó hechizada con la mirada de aquel muchacho, hasta que se estremeció con el soplar del viento. Jasper se acercó a ella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para abrigarla, fue entonces, cuando se dieron su primer beso.

Ella había encontrado a la persona correcta, lo cierto es que Jasper le había dado la oportunidad de creer en el amor e incluso cometer locuras. Y luego de pasar tanto tiempo conociéndose decidieron lanzarse a la aventura de sus vidas, Jasper le pidió matrimonio a Alice y ella aceptó gustosa, y aunque ella sentía un poco de miedo, más pudo el amor que le tenía a ese hombre.

El matrimonio trajo consigo preciosos momentos y por primara vez en su relación, Alice decidió abrirle a Jasper su corazón completamente. Y fue cuando Jasper se enteró de las cosas tan difíciles por las que su esposa tuvo que pasar. Tuvo que lidiar en un hogar con peleas constantes de sus padres, hasta que uno de ellos decidió lo peor.

-Él nos abandonó, juré que jamás lo perdonaría.

Jasper asintió y acarició la mejilla de su esposa. Ella tocó su mano y le sonrió.

-¿Fue aquel día en el que te encontré llorando en la cafetería? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí, pero todo mejoró cuando te vi.

-Y ¿Jamás has vuelto a hablar con tu padre?

-No, y no lo pienso hacer, él nos dejó a mi madre y a mí. –Alice miraba hacia la ventana con tristeza. –Él me dejó.

Jasper la abrazó fuerte. –No cometeremos los mismos errores. –Besó la mejilla de Alice.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes y no comprendían la magnitud de la decisión que habían tomado al casarse, porque el matrimonio, trae bellos momentos, pero también retos muy difíciles de superar. Vinieron las cuentas y recibos por pagar, deudas que cancelar, ambos conocieron mucho más a fondo el perfil de enojo de su pareja. Discusiones con los suegros, discusiones por la distribución de los quehaceres del hogar, incluso discusiones por dejar destapado el dentífrico. Y lo que Alice hacía era respirar hondo y recordar cuánto amaba a Jasper, recordar aquella cita en el bote, recordar que él fue quien le hizo creer nuevamente, que él suyo, y es lo mejor que alguna vez pudo tener.

Sin embargo, una noche Alice olvidó todo eso y al parecer, Jasper lo había olvidado también. Ambos estallaron diciendo cosas que ninguno en su sano juicio diría sobre el otro y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Reproches, malos gestos, quejas y chillidos, todo aquello produjo en Alice una sensación de deja vu que la atormentó. Salió corriendo de aquel apartamento, sin saber a dónde iba, tal y como lo hizo cuando su padre se marchó. Pero esta vez era diferente, el dolor se había multiplicado por cien.

-Sabía que haría lo mismo, sabía que el amor no existe ¡no existe! –Se decía a sí misma mientras corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, preparándose para el adiós.

De repente sintió como alguien tomó su brazo, su corazón se agitó, pues no se había percatado de que alguien le seguía debido a la angustia. ¿A quién se le ocurriría correr por la calle de madrugada? Volteó y miró el rostro que menos esperaba en aquel momento. Jasper le había seguido, ella se quedó quieta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras su esposo recuperaba el aliento y la miraba con rostro abatido. Se acercó más a ella, tomó en sus manos el rostro de su esposa y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, para luego besar su frente.

-Yo _nunca_, te dejaré. –Le dijo clavando sus pupilas en las de Alice.

Ella desvió su mirada y las lágrimas no paraban, mientras él con delicadeza levantó su mentón para encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos.

-Recuerdo aquel día en el que te conocí, recuerdo cada una de nuestras citas y nuestro primer beso… Y Alice, cada vez que te miro es como si fuese la primera vez. – Susurró Jasper, el rostro de Alice comenzó a iluminarse. –Estoy enamorado de ti y siempre lo estaré. Eres mía y eres lo mejor que he podido tener.

Alice se abandonó en los brazos de su marido. –Hagamos que dure. –Susurró.

Jasper sonrió y luego la besó. –No habrá vuelta atrás. –Prometió. La tomó en brazos y ambos regresaron juntos, a su hogar.

* * *

Holaaaaa! =)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! que apropósito, se lo dedico a una personita muuuuuy especial que está de cumpleaños hoy! Samantha McCarty! Happy Birthday girl!

xoxo

Cris


End file.
